Like Thorns on a Rose
by Spark-of-a-White-wolf
Summary: It is said vampires need blood to survive, or it drives them insane. A half-breed like me is no expectation, and yet, I can't survive on blood. Well, not just any blood. More like someone's blood… Seth x OC fic


I was back in the Volturi court, fighting for the blood I needed. I kept up my defenses, 'stealing' everyone's gifts and using them to my will. I combined powers and made almost all of the vampires cringing at my thirteen year old body. I bared my fangs as they slunk back.

One of them made the mistake to leap at my back. I yowled and began to tear the bloodsucker limb from limb. When there was nothing more than a pile of marble carcass at my feet, I looked around expectantly. Everyone backed away from me. All accept the approaching shadow.

"Well done young one." I spun and bared my fangs at Aro.

"Die!" I snarled, lunging for his throat. Searing pain went through my body; I screamed and wriggled in agony.

"You witch let me go, let me go, I'll kill you all!" I shouted, clawing at my head in agony. Jane smiled.

I bared my fangs at her then reached into her to steal her power. I smirked and sent her power back at her, like a mirror. She flinched and stopped. I stood up on shaky legs.

"Aro, let. Me. Go." I snarled.

The leader looked at me with amusement.

"I'm afraid that is not possible little one." I bared my fangs at him and then at Jane who seemed to think of me as a threat.

"You are all going to die by my hand." I snapped. They smiled lightly. I knew my threats fell upon empty ears. Power is the only thing they listen to. It called to them. I was his prized jewel. Not anymore. I will not be kept in a box anymore. I've been planning this date for years. And I was not going to put it to waist.

"Your all black hearted." I hissed. And with that, I barreled past them and into the hallways.

* * *

My bare feet pounded agents the soft forest floor, a shadow looming over my shoulders. The feeling that I was being followed never left me, but the emotion of freedom was so close I could taste it on my tongue.

My heart bead franticly in my chest, in a rhythm that reminded me of fleeing prey.

_Have to get away, don't give in, have to get away don't give in._

The words echoed through my head. Branches whipped across my bare flesh, stinging slightly, but not enough to make me stop. I've lost my clothes a while ago when someone tried to burn me inside an old warehouse. The scraps that I flew out with were nothing but rags. I was sure I would find something else, but… I've never gotten around to breaking into a thrift shop.

The ground suddenly disappeared underneath me and at the speed I was going at, I flew into the jagged rock face that had been created by a river. My body hit it hard and I went tumbling down, hitting the rocks the wrong way. I laid there, limp, trying to catch whatever breath had been knocked out of me. My heart fluttered rapidly, causing my need for blood to grow stronger. I began to crawl across the river, looking for blood.

And I found blood.

A grizzly bear hobbled over from the other side of the river, probably out of curiosity. When it came close enough, I lunged at it, latching onto its throat effectively. Its roar was deafening, but I guzzled down everything its veins had, draining it until it was nothing more than an empty shell. Once I was done, I felt my gag reflex kick in.

Choking, I spun around and a mouthful of blood came spewing out my mouth and nose. This happened all the time.

Why did this happen?

Why am I a vampire, who can't drink blood?

I choked and spat until my heartbeat began to fade. I stumbled and collapsed, letting the dark world get to me…

* * *

**Seth's p.o.v.**

_Do you guys smell that?_ I asked. The pack reached for my thoughts and I showed them the smell of blood. Lots of it.

_Smells… odd. Grizzly bear blood, but…_

_there's something else out there._

_Let's go check it out. Something is killing out there._

_A vampire?_

_Don't know._

I ran towards the scent of blood, jumping down to the river that ran between steep valleys. Shifting to my human form, I survived the area. There was the body of the grizzly bear. Studying it closer, I saw the large gash that ran along it's though, made unmistakably by bloodsucker fangs. Sam, Jacob, Collin, and Embry came out of the woods, also in there human forms.

"There was a vamp nearby." I stated bluntly.

"No shit. Hey Collin, why not go follow that extra trail of blood over there." We turned heads and saw the kid following a trail of blood. It looked like someone honestly drained the bear and began to spew the stuff out like twenty hotdogs after a roller coaster.

"Follow it." Sam ordered. We followed the trail of red for a good fifteen feet before we came across the body of a naked young girl. There was no heartbeat that we could hear, and she was covered in blood.

"Is she dead?" Jacob asked, worried.

"Probably. Do you think the bloodsu- AHH!" in seconds, her eyes snapped open and she had pinned me down with one hand, lips pulled back and fangs bared. Her eyes were like liquid lavender, and her long dark hair tickled my face. She glared down at me snarling violently. I met her gaze head on and... Something clicked.

I could see the word for what it was because she was there.

She was the light that lit my way.

The blood that ran though my veins belonged to her.

My entire existence was for her pleasure only.

Crap.

I imprinted on a naked some-teen year old girl.

Without even knowing who she was.

The guys clicked into action and phased, ready to take her on if she posed a threat. But she wasn't a threat.

She snarled loudly and leapt off me, flying into the woods. I shifted too, feeling dazed.

_Go after her! Whoever she is, she could be a danger!_

_No! She's not-_ I thought about the light that I saw her with, the emotions I felt.

There was a series of groans as everyone felt my thoughts.

_Oh god Seth. Talk about pedophile._ Collin laughed.

_No, he brings the meaning of pedophile to a whole another level._ Jacob grumbled.

_Like you have the right to talk Jacob Black. Sam Sneered._

I shook my head and followed the scent of the strange girl.

_I think she's a half breed. Like Nessie._ Jacob recalled her scent and his girlfriend's smell. Different, but incredibly similar. What exactly was that girl?

_What gave you that clue?_ Embry asked.

We heard the sound of a thumping heart and the smell of her blood.

I rushed faster, beating everyone by a mile. I could see her, running way extremely fast. She looked over her shoulder once and launched herself into a really tall tree, landing in a mangled heap in its branches. The guys surrounded the tree, all of us wondering what to do with this child.

_Let me talk to her._

_You sure about that bro? she was gonna bite you earlier…_ Jacob flashed back to what she looked like earlier.

_I KNOW I want to talk to her. Alone._

They grudgingly left me, and I shifted to my human form, ready to talk to the naked girl, who was panting and bleeding up in a tree, that I've imprinted on.

* * *

… _**lolz. **_

_**Seth x Oc fanfic :3**_

_**Le sigh…Maggie has writers block. and art block... F*CK IT ALL DAMMIT! **_

_**working on shizz, going through my books and i found out i lost my copy of Harry Potter and The Order of the **_**_Phoenix.. dafug man. my copy of My Neighbor Totoro is missing too wahhh ;n;._**

**_le sigh... im goign to do stuff now..._**

_**Read and review.**_

_**P.S. for Ch. 2 I want at least seven reviews before I post. :D REVIEWWWW….**_


End file.
